Life Lessons
by njoyham1242
Summary: Join Bella and Edward as they learn life's lessons while working in a hospital. Life can be messy. Patients, and personal baggage can become intertwined. Join them as they find the balance between them. ' Bella is a top surgeon in a Seattle hospital. Her life is right on track until a new Dr. who is joining their team throws her for a loop.'
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a new story I decided to write...its different for me. I ususally like to stay true to the original story's essence, but decided to give a story where all the Cullen's are human. Please let me know your thoughts. **_

**Chapter 1**

Bella walked into the hospital juggling her coffee and her briefcase, while also trying to go through the itinerary for the day. She was the top surgeon in the whole western states. She moved to Seattle from Forks where she grew up with her dad Charlie. She graduated from college in the top of her class. Most people would describe her as hard working, determined, and undeniably talented.

She pressed the up button for the elevator. She pulled out her file on her first patient of the day. Age 34...in for a heart transplant. She shook her head. So young. The elevator dinged and she closed the file and walked in. She immediately noticed the tall bronze haired man in the back corner. Odd that she noticed him she usually doesn't take notice of such things. She shook her head to try to shake the thoughts away. The elevator made its way up slowly. She couldn't resist the urge to look over her shoulder at the man. She glanced back and their eyes met. He smiled at her and she forgot how to breath. His smile was dazzling! Wow, she would have to keep an eye on this one. The elevator dinged again and the doors opened. Some people got off and the doors closed again, and up up they went. _Come on, Come on...two floors left...one. _ Ding. She walked hastily out the elevator and went the straight to her office and shut the door. She haphazardly placed her things on her chair, put her patient file on the desk and plopped down on her chair.

_What is wrong with me? I never notice men! Not that I don't like them, I do but I need to get to work. _I glance at the clock. _Crap I'm late. _ I scramble out of the chair and grab my files and dash out the door. I make my way down the hall, and into the room of my first patient.

"Good morning Mr. Herondale. How are you this feeling?" I give him a warm smile.

"Oh, you know just waiting for a new heart. You know I'm also waiting for a new girlfriend too would you like to take care of that for me as well?"

She laughed. "Now Mr. Herondale. As much as I would love that you know it isn't possible. If I did that then you wouldn't have anyone to give you your new heart, and our time together would be far to short. Now, do you have any questions before we prep you for surgery?"

"No, I don't lets just get this over with." He grimaced. Bella knew he was apprehensive about this surgery. He didn't have any family and knew that it would be tough for him. And a long recovery. He would have to spend his recovery at a friends house. If he couldn't find a friend then he would have to go to a assisted living home.

"Are you sure your OK with doing this Mr. Herondale? I can go over everything with you again if you would like." I offered softly reaching to take his hand which was currently busy grasping his other hand until his knuckles were white. He looked at me with his eyes teary. _Oh, please don't cry...when patients cry it makes it so much harder not to get to attached. I'm already getting attached as it is. _

"No, thank you I'm OK. Just nerves thats all." He offered a shaky smile.

"Would you like something to take the edge off until we can get the anesthesiologist here? It will just help with the nerves."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Thank you." He truly sounded relieved.

"Ok, I'll go get a nurse to get that for you and when I get back I have a couple more questions for you OK?" He nodded and I left to go to the nurses station.  
"Rosalie can you please get Mr. Herondale 5cc's of Lorazepam. Help take the edge off until the anesthesiologist can get here."

"Of course Dr. Swan." Rosalie answered. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Have the number for a local assisted living home ready just in case Mr. Herondale hasn't found anyone to take care of him while he recovers. Thank you Rose." I turned to head back to the room. I walked in to see him on the phone. I turned to leave to give him privacy.

"No, its OK, Dr. Swan. Come in. Yes, I understand Robert. No don't worry, I'll try Peter. You too goodbye." He hung up the phone and turned to me. "I had a suspicion one of those questions you wanted to ask me was if I had somewhere to stay while I recovered. The answer as of now is no, but I have a couple more people to call, so can you give me a little more time?"

I smiled. "An hour and not a minute more. Then its off to surgery for you sir. I do hope you are able to find someone." I smiled again. "Now, if you will excuse me I have one more stop to make before we meet again. So until then Mr. Herondale. I bid you farewell." My silliness seemed to work it brought the light back into his bright blue eyes. I smiled and nodded at him and made to leave when he called me back. I turned to look at him again. His eyes were teary once more.

"Thank you Dr. Swan. From the bottom of my heart. Thank you." He said huskily.

"Mr. Herondale, it truly is my pleasure." I turned to leave before he could see the moisture in my eyes, but not before Rosalie caught it. She smiled at me gently.

"The on call room is empty." She whispered. I nodded, and made my way there. I walked in and shut the door. _OK, I'm defiantly involved now. _ I walked over to the bed and sat down. I looked over to the clock on the wall. Only 8 am. UGH! Its going to be a long day. I didn't even want to think about how tonight would go. I was on call. I took a deep breath closed my eyes and counted to ten. _OK, just focus on what you need to do next. Go find Dr. Carstairs and then head to scrub in for Mr. Herondales surgery. _I felt calmer having a plan in place. I stood up and walked to the door reached for the handle when it flew open and hit me square in the face.

"UGH! OUCH!" I said with fervor. Letting a few swear words slip out as well. I grabbed my nose which was now bleeding. I took a step back to let the idiot who hit me in. I turned to grab a handful of Kleenex from the nearby table. I turned to meet my offender only to be brought up short. It was the cute bronze haired man from the elevator.

_**Well, there it is...I hope that you liked it. Not a bad start I think. Please review and let me know what you think. I was thinking of adding a few characters from the clockwork series into this story as well if you noticed. If your not familiar with the series I encourage you to read it, Its a great read! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**OK, here it is the next chapter. I hope you like it and PLEASE review! I am so grateful to those who favorited and are following. Please keep them coming. Now onto the story. **_

**Chapter 2**

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was _him!_

"You! I saw you in the elevator." I mentally slap myself that was eloquent Bells. Real smooth.

"Um, yeah. Look I'm really sorry I can't believe...I mean." He took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and licked his lips. I let my eyes slide down to look at them. Oh my. Such perfect lips. "Ok, lets try this again." He opens his eyes and then stares at me with the most gorgeous green eyes I've ever seen. "Move your hand and let me see." My guard went up immediately. I hated having people taking care of me. I was self reliant, independent, and didn't need anyone.

"And what good will that do me? Are you a doctor?" It was only then I realized the white coat. I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I lowered the Kleenex that was now drenched in my blood. He pulled on a pair of gloves he had in his pocket. He gets points for being prepared. He stepped closer invading my space. I felt my heart rate pick up. This had to happen to me. The first guy I have feelings for in 4 years and he has to see me vulnerable. He touches and squeezes my nose and I try not to flinch. I close my eyes to keep my eyes from watering.

I can feel his breath on my cheek. Were the perfect height for kissing. _No! Don't think like that. _

"It doesn't seem to be broken, but you may have a bruise." He said softly. My eyes fluttered open slowly. I hadn't realized how close we were. His green eyes gazed softly into mine. "My name is Edward...by the way." He swallowed and licked his lips again. _Damn him! He has to be doing that on purpose. _My eyes fell quickly and against my will to his lips. I looked up at him again. I could tell that he was hiding a smile, but it quickly faded. "I am really truly sorry for this. Let me buy you lunch?" He smiled at me and it was breathtaking.

"I, uh...um...sure I have a heart transplant but, uh I should be able to sometime." I smiled back and winced. "Ugh, how am I going to explain this." I mopped up the last of the blood with a clean Kleenex; trying to save my dignity. He placed his hand under my chin and lift up my head until our eyes met again.

"Give me a chance to fix this?" He asked me gently. He noticed my hesitation and jumped immediately. "Look let me get some supplies and help get you cleaned up a new Dr. jacket and some ice then we can talk."

"Ok I agree to the getting the supplies, but I can manage myself. And what could we possibly have to talk about?" I asked nervously.

He took a step back and looked sheepish. "Well, the Chief... Chief Bane, he sent me to find you. I'm going to be joining your team here. I'm the new orthopedic surgeon."

ooo0ooo

**Edwards POV**

I walked onto the elevator ready but anxious about my first day in Seattle. My move from California was a much needed one. I was tired of the people and the weather. I was ready for a change. Not to mention the crazy stalker that seemed to think I was her boyfriend. That's why I left quickly and quietly. Sometimes my looks were a curse. As I turned and situated myself in the elevator we stopped at the next level and picked up some more people. The last person to walk in caught my eye. She was beautiful...no gorgeous! I wasn't sure she noticed me at first. I couldn't stop staring. She was thin and had the most beautiful brown hair with reddish highlights running through it. She shook her head for some reason. Talking to herself maybe. It wasn't until she risked a glance over her shoulder I knew she noticed me too. Her eyes were the only thing that gave her away. A quick flash that let me know that she wasn't expecting me to be looking. I couldn't help but smile knowing that I caught her. It was my real smile...genuine. One I thought I had lost in my few years working at Huntington Memorial Hospital.

I did my internship there and moved up the ranks quickly. My love for knowledge and learning, and knack for picking up on things quickly working to my advantage. There were lots of memories that came when I thought of those days. My first scrub in. My first solo surgery...the first time I lost a patient. That was a dark day. It was after a small earthquake had caused a business building to collapse trapping some people inside. I shook away the memories. Now wasn't the time to bring up bad memories. This was a new start. The elevator went up two more floors and she rushed out. I had a few more floors to go. I was meeting with the Chief of Surgery. Chief Bane. Magnus Bane. Not a name you heard everyday but from his phone conversations he had with him he seemed to fit his name well.

The elevator dinged on his floor, and he walked out. He laughed softly at himself. He was actually nervous. So nervous his palms were slightly sweaty. He rubbed them on his scrubs. He found his office and knocked on the door.

"Yes, yes come in." He turned the door and walked in to find him bent over a file. He glanced up and looked at him over his glasses. "Ah, Edward. Welcome to Virginia Mason Medical Center." He stood over and crossed to shake his hand. "Now, I would love to give you the grand tour but things are a little crazy around here today. You will be shadowing Dr. Swan today. She has a few surgeries today, and is always early." He looked at his watch. "She is probably with her first patient now. You can go to the 3rd floor and ask the nurses to help you find her. I apologize again that I can't escort you myself but I have a business meeting to attend." He looked at his watch again. "I'm gonna be late. Let me walk you to the elevators." He reached down and grabbed a white coat. "You may be needing this." He smiled. We walked to the elevators. He pressed the button. Then turned to me. "I must warn you Dr. Cullen. Dr. Swan doesn't know your coming so don't be offended if she is...surprised. She has a good heart and is the best at what she does."

We rode the elevator in silence and gave each other a nod as a goodbye. I went to the third floor and went straight to the nurses station. A perky nurse named Tessa greeted him.

"Hi you must be Dr. Cullen. Rose is assisting Dr. Swan today I'll let her know your here." She walked off towards a closet. She came back a few moments later.

"Um, looks like Dr. Swan is having a rough start...um...she is in the on call room down the hall. She will be out in a few minutes." Tessa seemed hesitant to tell me but seemed to trust me.

"If you don't mind maybe I'll just go check on her and make sure she is OK." I said gently.

"Um...Dr. Swan is a private person. She doesn't like others...help." she added nervously.

"I'll take my chances and if she gets mad it will be at me." I smiled and she smiled back, and nodded.

I turn and walk down the hall to where she indicated the on call room was. I push open the door and am greeted with a an ouch followed by a few curse words. I mentally berated myself for not knocking first. I stepped into the room to see the woman from the elevator holding a wad of Kleenex on her nose that was quickly becoming crimson. My heart dropped not only is this NOT the way I wanted to start my day, but especially with this woman. Not only because she was to be my mentor, but she was someone I wouldn't mind gettting to know.

"_You!_ I saw you in the elevator." She says with disbelief.

"Um, yeah. Look I'm really sorry I can't believe...I mean." I took a deep breath. I closed his eyes to gather my thoughts and licked his lips out of habit. "Ok, lets try this again." I open my eyes and catch her looking at my lips. Her gaze sweeps upward and I stare into those beautiful brown eyes. I see it again her only sign of her emotions in her eyes. Its very telling, having all your emotions controlled except for one area. I gather my wits and manage to say, "Move your hand and let me see." Her eyes flashed and I knew that she wasn't used to being taken care of by anyone.

"And what good will that do me? Are you a doctor?" She said sarcastic. She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She lowered the Kleenex that was now drenched in my blood. I pulled on a pair of gloves I had in his pocket. I was grateful that I grabbed them on my way out of habit. I stepped closer invading her space. I felt my heart rate pick up. It had been a while since I felt this way about anyone. It had been a long time...so long I don't remember how long it had been. I was so wrapped up in my career there wasn't much time for anything or anyone else. I was at a point in my life I was ready for a change and I hoped that she would be it. I can almost hear her reprimanding herself. I touch and squeeze her nose and I can see her try not to flinch. Her eyes close and I take the moment to study her features. She has beautiful full lips...perfect for kissing. A cute nose, gorgeous long eyelashes and perfect bone structure.

She was the perfect height.

"It doesn't seem to be broken, but you may have a bruise." I said softly. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. I suddenly realized how close we were. Her soft brown eyesgazed softly into mine. It was like she was looking into my soul. "My name is Edward...by the way." I said huskily. I swallowed and licked my lips again. Her eyes fell quickly to my lips. Her breathing quickened. She looked up at me again. I tried to hide my smile at least I knew she felt about me as I did her. It quickly faded as I remembered what I did. "I am really truly sorry for this. Let me buy you lunch?" I smiled at her again and I was surprised myself that it was my genuine smile.

"I, uh...um...sure I have a heart transplant but, uh I should be able to sometime." She smiled back and winced. "Ugh, how am I going to explain this." She mopped up the last of the blood with a clean Kleenex. I felt so guilty. I placed my hand under her chin and lifted her head until our eyes met again.

"Give me a chance to fix this?" I asked gently, I didn't want her guard to go up again. I noticed her hesitation and quickly added. "Look let me get some supplies and help get you cleaned up a new Dr. jacket and some ice then we can talk."

"Ok I agree to the getting the supplies, but I can manage myself. And what could we possibly have to talk about?" She asked nervously.

I took a step back feeling embarrassed. "Well, the Chief... Chief Bane, he sent me to find you. I'm going to be joining your team here. I'm the new orthopedic surgeon."

_**Well, there it is the second chapter it is longer than I expected. Please let me know your thoughts. I'm enjoying this story so far and hope you are too. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters. The storyline is my own. **

**Chapter 3 **

I watch him walk out the door and collapsed into the chair. '_Oh my goodness. I can't believe this.! The new orthopedic surgeon?!' _ I tried to think of the repercussions of this new development. So much for my strategy of avoiding this male embodiment of perfection. No! Stop it...he was a distraction nothing more.

Even I didn't believe that. I would let him help me get cleaned up, but as a colleague nothing more. I didn't want to go out with dried blood on my face.

He walked back in with a tray of supplies. Some rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, aspirin, and some strips for my nose to help with the swelling. He pulled over the other chair in front of me and sat on the edge getting close so he could see the injury. At least that's what I told myself. He set the tray on the side table beside us and soaked a few cotton balls with alcohol.

"This may be cold." He starts to wipe off the residual blood that I didn't get with the kleenex. His face changes as he focuses on the job at hand. "So, I still didn't get your name." He said as he continues to wipe my face.

I let my eyes sweep downwards towards the ground. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that it completely slipped my mind. I let a smile escape as I laughed at myself. "I'm sorry I can't believe that I didn't introduce myself. You said your name was Edward right?" I looked at him. He smiled also. An odd look in his eyes.

"Yes it is..." He waited for me to finish. I laughed.

"Wow, I'm not doing well am I. Its Bella. Well, Isabella but I go by just Bella. But call me Dr. Swan. Its more professional. Don't want you to be calling me by my first name on your first day." I laughed again nervously. That had to be the most that I said to him the whole time we've been together. He had stopped cleaning my face. I looked at him wondering why he stopped. He was looking at the tray of supplies like it was the only thing there. I wondered why I was all of a sudden feeling so casual towards him. There was just something about him. I guess after I got over the initial shock of getting smacked in the nose and it being by the one person I least expected I was kinda back on my own two feet. Him on the other hand looked not so much.

She was curious as to what was wrong. "Edward, whats wrong?" He looked at her and she saw something in his eyes that bothered her. She wasn't sure what. It made her want to help, or comfort him. He closed his eyes for a moment and the look was gone. '_I guess I didn't have the right to ask that yet we barely know each other.' _He had placed the bandages on her nose so she stood up to put on her new jacket, but as she stood up she slipped in some of the blood that made it to the floor. He was quick. She let out a yelp and slipped bracing herself for hitting the unforgiving floor. She was shocked when she was met by Edwards strong arms. She had regarded him as tall and lanky but she could now feel the corded muscle underneath his Dr. jacket. She looked up at him to say thanks when she realized their faces were mere inches away.

The energy between them seemed to sizzle and crackle around them. Their chemistry was so strong it caught them off guard. She looked into his green eyes they seemed to hypnotize her.

"E,e-eEdward, Th-thank you." My breath caught and the moment seemed lost in time. That was until the door flew open and we both looked to see Tessa in the doorway with a shocked look on her face.

"I'm sorry I should have knocked." She went crimson with embarrassment.

"No problem." Edward said with a smoothness that surprised me. "Dr. Swan just slipped. We will be right out." He smiled. "Thank you Tessa." She smiled back and glanced at me wiggled her eyebrows at me and left. It was then I realized that Edward was still holding me. Oddly enough I found I didn't mind. Then reality hit. '_Oh no! What is Tessa going to tell everyone.' _

"Thank you, Edward. We should really get going now." I tried to sound professional but my voice shook slightly against my will.

Oo0ooo

I tried not to smile as she tried to sound so professional but failed miserably. So I stroked my chin and nodded in agreement.

"Your right. Don't want that heart transplant to be late." It looked as though a light came on.

"Oh, crap Mr. Herondale." She quickly put on her new lap coat and sailed to the door. When she realized I wasn't behind her she turned around. "Well are you coming?"

"Yes, where is our first stop." I asked looking forward to my day of surgery for the first time today. As we walked down the hall briskly I took in my surroundings. It was a great hospital. I looked forward to working here. A fresh start.

"Dr. Carstairs to check on the status of our donor heart for Mr. Herondale. He will be assisting me as well as you." I stopped dead in my tracks. She turned to look at me. "What?! Whats wrong?" She looked worried.

"You want me to assist on my first day?" I asked her stunned. She rolled her eyes and smiled before walking again. I followed.

"Of course. If your as good as I think you are then today is your chance to prove it."

"But I'm an orthopedic surgeon. I don't generally work on...hearts."

"Well, then consider this a learning experience." Her eyes flashed at me in a challenge. My heart skipped a beat. I think I love this woman. I grinned at her. She is just what I needed someone to challenge me. She is the woman to do it. In more areas then just the working area also. She would be the one to test my dating at work rule. I tried not to. Things get to messy. Our gazes held for a moment longer than is normal. "We uh, should get to Dr. Carstairs. He is probably waiting."

"Indeed I am Dr. Swan." He face blanked before she turned around.

"Dr. Carstairs, I'm so sorry I'm late." His handsome face transformed as he took in her quickly bruising nose. "Oh my goodness! Dr. Swan what happened?!" He took her face in his hand. She visibly bristled. She gently moved his hand away.

"Its nothing Dr. Carstairs. Just a disagreement with an opening door." She touched her cheek absently and smiled slightly. I cleared my throat and she looked at me a blush slightly staining her face. She dropped her hand and straightened. "Are we still on time for Mr. Herondales surgery?"

"Yes, we are. I was just heading to scrub in now."

"Before we get head to the OR let me introduce Mr. Cullen. He is joining our team as the orthopedic surgeon. He will be shadowing me for a while."

I reached out to shake his hand. "Its a pleasure Mr. Carstairs." He nodded studying me. It seemed as though I passed a test.

"Looking forward to working with you Mr. Cullen." He glanced between the two of us. A small smile crossed his face he tried to disguise and he nodded his goodbye.

I watched him leave, then turned to look at her. She stood there fighting a grin.

"Your going to be trouble for me, I can feel it." She looked at me for a few lingering seconds longer. "Come on Dr. Cullen. Lets go scrub in."

**Thank you for all those who followed me. Thank you to jessasaurus for your review. I hope to get more an am so sorry that it took so long for an update. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight or Clockwork Series characters. The storyline is my own. **

**Chapter 4**

I stood there a moment contemplating her words. I looked at the floor and tried to focus on the job at hand. There would be time for reflecting on this...unexpected day later. I jogged to catch up to her. We made it into the OR prep room. We stood there scrubbing our hands together in silence. I was nervous. Not only had I never scrubbed in on a heart surgery before but I had no idea what to expect. Bones were my thing.

When we were finished scrubbing in and our masks were in place we walked in to have the nurses help us put on our sterile gloves.

"Ok, Cecily patient history for Dr. Cullen please."

"Of course Dr. Swan. Male. Age 34, came in with chest pains. Heart is useless and is here for a new one."

"Thank you Cecily. OK, lets get started. Dr. Carstairs. Is the donor heart ready?" She looked over at him over her mask.

"Yes, Dr. Swan it is. OK, team lets do this."

ooo0ooo

I stood there scrubbing out beside her. I just couldn't get my head around the fact that _**I**_ Edward Cullen just assisted in a heart transplant. It was a rush like none other. Reminded me of my first solo surgery as a orthopedic surgeon.

"You were pretty good in there." Her sweet voice broke me out of my memories. She smiled at me. I missed that smile while we were in there.

"Thanks. It was a rush. I was just thinking of how it reminded me of my first solo surgery in ortho. Talk about a rush." I laughed. "Crazy how you can become so famliar with something and forget the rush of how you felt the first time." She smiled again.

"Your right. That's why I debated on going into general surgery. You never get bored. Working on different organs. Every case different, but there was something special about the heart. Something that I can't explain."

I sensed there was some sort of undertone there. One that had a less literal meaning. We dried our hands and headed towards the door. "Well our shift still has a few hours, how about showing me the cafeteria next on our tour?" I smiled at her. She looked at the floor so she could, I'm assuming, hide her smile.

"Ok, Dr. Cullen. To the cafeteria. Then I'll show you the rest of the hospital." She walked by me out of the scrub in room. Expecting me to follow. We were walking down the hall as she was explaining protocol of charting and whatnot when an intern. Well, who I assume was an intern by the frantic look on her face.

"Oh thank goodness, Dr. Cullen please I need help. Its Mrs. Lightwood she is crashing and I cant get her breathing tube in." Her whole demeanor changed. Gone was the lighthearted woman who was joking with me about hospital procedure and now was the competent Woman who would dive headlong into danger to save a complete stranger.

"Whats her history." She barked at the girl as they rushed to the room with nurses rushing in and out.

"Patient here for heart surgery sent to ICU for post op monitoring. I went to go check on her and as I was talking to her she started coding on me."

"Its probably her heart, it has blood built up around it. It can happen in rare cases. And generally more in men. Give me a 20 gage needle and syringe." She demanded completely in control. There was no tremor and her hands didn't shake.

I watched as she used her fingers to find the ribs and measure out a distance muttering something to herself. Then to my astonishment she forced the needle into his chest. My mouth dropped open as I watched in horror. I was about to say something when she pulled back and the syringe filled with blood. I swallowed the rebuke I was about to make. I watched silently as her stats improved as she filled the syringe. The nurse offered her a pan to place the filled syringe in and she put on her stethoscope as she looked at her rapidly improving stats. She listened to her lungs and giving a nod she pulled back.

"Who is her Dr.?" She asked tersely.

"Dr. Lightwood ma'm. He was just assigned her case. She was transferred from Seatle Presbyterian." The nurse informed her. Bella softened a little.

"Ok, thank you. Sophie. Intern!" She turned around fire in her eyes again. The intern stood to the side with a blank look on her face but when Bella called for her she snapped out of it and answered quickly.

"Yes ma'm?" She looked nervous and excited at the same time.

"Who's service are you on?"

"Dr. Morgenstern ma'm."

Bella shook her head. I could caught the look of contempt on her face for him berfore she wiped it clean. "And your telling me he hasn't taught you about this before?"

"No, ma'm." She hesitated, and Bella jumped on it. "What is it...?"

"Isabella ma'm."

"Ok, one stop with the ma'm call me Dr. Swan and two Dr. Morgenstern isn't known for his great teaching skills. Whether this is a teaching hospital or not. I'll put in a request for you to be put on either mine or someones else's service right away. I know this wasn't your patient but you should know how to stablize and eliminate problems yourself. Your going to be the Dr. one day and you need to know what to do. I suggest you study. I expect you to find me tomorrow with a complete explanation of what happened. And what you should have done. Dr. Cullen lets go."

The intern nodded silently. Bella left the room quickly not waiting for me to follow. I followed her out still processing what happened and what to say when he saw her duck into the linen closet shutting the door. I stood outside the door puzzled. Should I go in? Knock? I waited a coupld minutes before knocking. She opened the door as I was about to knock the third time. She offered a smile that I knew wasn't completely genuine.

"Let's continue the tour shall we?" I stood there studying her face. Trying to see if I should say something. I decided I didn't know her enough to say anything, so I offered my arm and smiled at her.

"Lead the way..._**ma'm**_." At my emphasis on the ma'm she laughed and smiled a genuine smile. In our jobs you had to be able to relieve the stress somehow. Laughter in this case seemed the best solution.

We continued down the hall and made it to the elevators. She pushed the down button and as we were waiting for them Bellas pager went off. She looked at it. Her demeanor changing once again. Gone was the friendly joking woman and in its place the serious Dr.

"Its a 9-1-1 from the ER. Come on we will have to take the stairs its faster."

**OK, Let me just express my EXTREME apologies for not updating sooner. I just finally was blessed with adding another girl to our family :) So, needless to say it was a little crazy. I can't say I'll update more often because I can make no promises, but I will update. This is a story I enjoy writing. And still plan on another sequel to my first Twilight story. So please my followers be patient, and review. It gives me extra motivation. :)**


End file.
